Firepaw to the future
by Kin of Norway
Summary: It was just a midnight walk with Bluestar in the woods. But then, something... unexpected happens and Firepaw is stuck by a wierd lake, with odd cats and no clue what to do. Will he get home, or will he forever be stuck here?
1. Prolouge

**Hey there! I am doing a warror fanfic! Yay!^^ So I got the idea from Youtube: Finchwing Draws: The fire that saved the clans. It's a warriors speedpaint, and it is really good! Yeah. I came up with cats traveling t****rough time from a speedpaint. Imagination. xD Norwegian typer here, so point out any mistakes, okay? Okay. Well, let's start, shall we?**

**I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does. **

* * *

Prolouge/chapter 0

A grey she-cat with clear, blue eyes, accompanied by a young tom with fire like pelt, and green eyes, walked through the forest. It was late, and the stars shone brightly, along with a half moon.

''Where are we going Bluestar?'' asked the firey tom, curiosity clear in is eyes. ''I am going to show you something, Firepaw'', Bluestar replied. Firepaw was even more curious than before, but kept silent.

Soon they arrived at an open clearing. Trees of oak, birch, ash, you name it, stood in a circle, making the clearing a circle formed open space. In the middle, there was a little pool, silent as the night, formed as a diamond. Above it, was a thousand of fireflies flying around, lighting up the water, and made it seem as they were stars themselfs in the reflections in the pool.

Firepaw's jaw almost fell to the ground. It was so beautifull, he almost forgot to breathe. Bluestar watched her apprentice with amusement in her eyes. ''Suprised?'' she asked. Firepaw could only nod. ''Wh-where are we?'' he stammerd. ''At The Pool of the Diamond'', Bluestar replied. Firepaw looked up at her, curiosity replacing the suprised face from before. ''I have never heard of it, nor did anyone show me it when I first got here'', he said. ''That is because it shows up only at the night of a half moon, every 12 moons'', Bluestar replied. ''In fact, not many cats know about it. Not even Thunderclan cats''. ''Then why are you telling me?'' Firepaw asked. ''Beacuse, you are a special cat, Firepaw'', Bluestar purred.

Firepaw stared suprised at his mentor. Bluestar thought he was special? ''T-thank you'', he stammerd. Bluestar's whiskers twitched in amusement. Firepaw turned his attention to the pool again, and started walking closer to it, untill he was standing at the wery edge of it. ''But what is so special about this pool?'' he asked. ''It can take you to the future'', Bluestar said as she came up behind Firepaw. Firepaw tilted his head to the side. ''The future?'' he asked, confused. Bluestar nodded. ''However, I do not know how, nor do I intend to find out. It can be dangerous.'' she said.

Firepaw leaned closer to the pool's surface, ignoring Bluestar's 'It can be dangerous' part. And then he slipped, and fell heads first into the water with a yowl of suprise and panic, while Bluestar failed at grabbing her apprentice. Then, everything went dark...

* * *

**SOOOO... Was it good? I'll post next chapter soon, so just wait, okay? Okay. (Why do I do that?) ****Well, see ya! **

**Meep!~**


	2. Chapter 1 - Where am I?

**Yo! I'm back! So, thank you to Pinkstar that told me I spelled Prolouge wrong. It is fixed now. :D And thank you Guest, TheSwiftWarrior14 and Wilhelm Wigworthy for your reviews! They made me warm and fuzzy insede..^^ People liked my story!:D**

**Before anyone asks about time settings stuff, then the Prolouge is after Firepaw found Yellowfang, but before Brokenstar is all like: ''My clan is hungry, so we will hunt in your terretory, and you can't do anything about it blah blah..'' The time at the lake is before the last book in Omen of the Stars. Now you know. On with the story!**

**I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Lucky people.**

* * *

Splash! Firepaw's paws splashed against the surface of the water. Not soon after, his head broke the surface and he began gasping for air as he slowly made his way towards land.

When he finally had all four paws on dry land, he collapsed in the sand. Wait, sand? There were no sand at The Pool of the Diamond. Firepaw slowly stood up, looking at his surroundings. Where in Starclan's name was he?! Instead of a little pool, there was a big lake! In the middle of the lake, there was a small island, and the only thing connecting it to land was a fallen tree. Around him was four different places. A moor on the left and a pine forest to his right. The tree had fallen from the island and landed on a place that Riverclan cats would love. Firepaw himself was in a forest. But still, where?

He could smell cats, and the wierd thing was, it smelled like Thunderclan! Just different. He started to become worried. What had happened? Why was he here? Where was Bluestar? Bluestar! Firepaw realised that his mentor was nowhere to be seen. ''Bluestar! Where are you? Bluestar!'' he began to yell.

''What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?'' Firepaw's head instantly turned towards where the voice came from. It belonged to a big tabby with amber eyes that stared right into Firepaw's soul. ''T-Ti-Tigerclaw!'' he said, shocked. The tabby looked at Firepaw in surprise. Then he shook his head. ''No, I am Brambleclaw. The one you are thinking of is my father'', he replied. Firepaw was confused. Tigerclaw had a son?

''But what are you doing on Thunderclan territory?'' Brambleclaw asked again. ''Thunderclan territory? But this can't be Thunderclan territory!'' Firepaw said. Blambleclaw narrowed his eyes. ''And why not?'' he asked. ''Beacuse I can't see Fourtrees from here. And this looks nothing like Thunderclan terretory. And where are Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan terretory? I can't see them either'', Firepaw explained. Brambleclaw just stared at Firepaw. He was about to speak, but someone else spoke up.

''You are thinking of the old territory, aren't you?'' The owner of the voice stepped forth and it was a long-haired grey tom with a darker stripe along his spine and yellow eyes. '_He looks just like Greypaw! Just older'_, Firepaw thought. Behind him came a sandy coloured she cat with green eyes, _'Sandpaw'_ and behind her, a snow-white tom with blue eyes.

''What do you mean by 'the old territory'?'' Firepaw asked. ''We had to move. Twolegs began to make new thunderpaths and they destroyed our homes'', the one that looked like an older Sandpaw meowed. ''I don't belive you'', Firepaw said. The one that looked like an older Greypaw was about to say something but Firepaw spoke first. ''And tell me... Why do you look like my friend Greypaw?'' He looked at the grey cat that was wery surprised at the question. He turned to the cat that looked like an older Sandpaw. ''And why do you look like Sandpaw?''

Before anyone could awnser the white cat spoke. ''Why don't you tell us something about yourself first?'' His eyes were narrowed at Firepaw. ''I am not telling anything untill you tell me why you look like my clanmates, and I find Bluestar'', he said. At this, every cat was of no words, untill the grey one broke the silence. ''Bluestar is dead. She have been dead for many moons now'', he said. Firepaw only looked at him with eyes wide and filled with horror. ''No! She can't be! She still has many lives left! And besides, she was with me just a few moments ago!'' he said.

Firepaw began to pace back and forth on the shore, mumbling something. ''I need to speak to Lionheart, or Whitestorm'', he suddenly said. ''And if you see my friends somewhere, Greypaw and Ravenpaw, tell them I need to speak to them too''.

The cats looked at eatchother in worry and confusion. ''I think you should come to camp with us'', Brambleclaw said.

* * *

**What will happen now? Remember to point out mistakes! Cuz I am pretty sure I make some...xD It was fun to write this... Poor Firepaw is confused. Oh, well!xD So, uh... I guess I'll see you in the next chapter? Untill then!**

**Meep!~**


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting Firestar

**Hello!:D New Chapter, YAY! *Checks status* ''One fav, two follows and nine reviews.'' I FEEL SO LOVED!x3 **

**Thank you rawrs, Hi, Blazingnyancat, buubles and Spottedshadow for your reviews! They made me happy, so I made a new chapter!:D**

**I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Wonder if I can join their team?**

* * *

On the way to camp, Firepaw could only look around. Was this really Thunderclan territory? Trees were standing were bushes should be, and the other way around. And who was these cats really?

''What are your names?'' Firepaw asked. The cats looked at eachother untill Brambleclaw nodded. ''I am Greystripe'', the grey one said. ''And I am Sandstorm'', the sandy coloured said. _'Greystripe and Sandstorm.. odd'_ thought Firepaw. Then he looked at the snow-white one. ''Cloudtail'', he said simply. ''You already know my name'', Brambleclaw said. Firepaw nodded. ''Bramble...claw, right?'' The tabby cat nodded. ''Now, tell us your name'', Cloudtail said, but it sounded like an order. ''Firepaw, apprentice of Thunderclan'', Firepaw said, not even looking at the white cat. The four cats shared some looks, but didn't speak.

Firepaw tried to make sense of what he had learned. There was a cat named Brambleclaw that looked like Tigerclaw, and claimed he was his son. Then Cloudtail. He didn't know anyone like him, so he simply pushed him to the back of his mind. Then there was Greystripe and Sandstorm... Same appearance as Greypaw and Sandpaw. Just older. They even had 'Grey' and 'Sand' in their names! It was so odd! And was Bluestar really dead? Bluestar... Then it hit him. Where was he and Bluestar before he ended up here? _The Pool of the Diamond._What had she told him? _It can take you to the future._ And what did he do? _I fell in the pool, and that caused me to end up here!_ Firepaw looked around.

_I ended up in the future! But how far away am I from home?_

A voice interrupted his thoughts. ''That's the entrance to camp'', Brambleclaw said. Firepaw looked up and saw a thorn tunnel. When they came trough, Firepaw quickly looked around camp. It was a stone hollow, and cats of all sizes and colours was talking, sleeping and even sunbathing. Brambleclaw led his patrol and Firepaw to the beginning of a rocky ledge. Firepaw could see a small cave that was most likely used for a den. ''Wait here'', Brambleclaw said, and walked up the cliff, and into the den.

He came out a few seconds after, signalizing to the cats standing at the bottom to come up. Firepaw finally made it up, (Greystripe helped him) and walked inside the den. He was greeted by an all too familiar figure. Inside sat a tom with a fire like pelt and green eyes, filled with wisdom and curiosity. ''Hello'', he meowed. ''I am the leader of Thunderclan, Firestar. Who are you?''

* * *

**DUNDUNDAH! Not really...:P If I messed up something, tell me and I shall try to fix it... Hehe.. Also, I suck at describing things, so if Firestar's den made no sense then... I don't know... but... Oh, well! Untill next time!**

**Meep!~**


	4. Chapter 3 - Double Fire

**First of all... I AM SORRY! I FEEL SO BAD!:C *Cries in dark corner* But I was on a Easter Camp the 11th-13th, where we learn about God and Jesus and the Bible. Yes, I am christian. Deal with it. Then, the next week, it was easter, and my uncle was there... Yeah, I don't get to see him often. But now to something else!**

**16 reviews, 5 follows and 5 favs! *dies, then comes back to life* THANK YOU! Thank you for your reviews MidnightAuraKitty, Night of StarClan, Orangeflight of ShadowClan, YourDeadLittermateHollyleaf, Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile and Vanellope and Sticky fan! **

**And to Blazingnyancat: I'm not sure about paradoxes, and wasn't sure about using them either, so I just pretended to not know about them and Doctor Who... And I already said what book it is in last Chapter, but I guess it wasn't easy to see it. The story takes place after Omen of the Stars 5#: The Forgotten Warrior, and before the last book: The Last Hope. **

**Is that everything? Yea- wait. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES. IF I DID, SOME CATS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE. WHY SMOKEPAW, WHY?**

* * *

Firepaw could only blink at the cat, who walked with the name Firestar. ''Is something the matter?'' he asked, head slightly tilted to the side. Firepaw quickly shook his head. ''No, I am perfectly fine,'' he said. Then he took a deep breath. ''And my name is Firepaw, and I am an apprentice of Thunderclan.''

The leader of Thunderclan sighted. ''That was what I thought,'' he said. ''Tell me, Firepaw, where do you think you are?'' Firepaw eyed Firestar closely. ''It isn't a matter of 'where', it is a matter of 'when', and I don't know when I am,'' he said. Firestar chuckled. ''You are right.'' ''So I really are... In the future?'' Firestar nodded. ''It would seem so.'' Firepaw gulped. ''And, you are... me?'' He was afraid of that question. He really was. Firestar only nodded.

Firepaw looked around the den. It didn't look like Bluestar's at all. Was Bluestar really dead here? ''Do you miss her?'' Firepaw asked. ''Who?'' ''Bluestar.''

Firepaw could see the sadness that roamed Firestar's eyes the moment he said his mentor's name. ''Yes,'' Firestar managed to say, voice filled with sorrow. ''But she is still here, guiding us from Starclan.'' Firepaw nodded in agreement. They were silent for a minute.

''So, what now?' Firepaw asked. ''That is something I have to discuss with my most trusted warriors and friends,'' Firestar said. ''Wait here.''

The den was now filled with cats. There were Brambleclaw(who Firepaw learned was the deputy,) and the rest of the patrol that had found him.(Sandstorm, Greystripe and Cloudtail.) Then there was a blue eyed, grey, tabby tom, who called himself Jayfeather. He was the medecine cat. And blind. Next to him was an another tabby tom, this one amber eyed and golden. His name was Lionblaze. Apparently, they were brothers. And beside him sat a white and grey she-cat with blue eyes. Her name was Dovewing. Then there was a dark brown tabby tom, with the name of Dustpelt, or as Firepaw knew him, Dustpaw. There was now ten cats inside the den(counting Firepaw and Firestar.) It was a little crowded, but not so bad that cats would squeeze to death.

''So...'' Dustpelt said and pointed to Firepaw, to Firestar. ''He is you, from the past?'' Firestar nodded. ''And this is where things get difficult,'' the leader said.

* * *

**SO MUTCH FIREEEEEEEE... And I wasn't sure about who I should _'squeeze to death' _inside Firestar's den.. So I just took the patrol, the Three and Dustpelt..:P Poor Dustpelt gets no fancy group!xD If anything is spelled wrong, tell me , and I'll try to fic it!:3 Untill next time!**

**Meep!~**


End file.
